


In which Uther is on TV...

by phoenixflight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: American AU, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gay Marriage, M/M, New York, Politics, Uther!centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/phoenixflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now with mini-epilogue! </p><p>“Tonight the country, indeed the world, waits with baited breath for the outcome in the New York legislature on the bill that would allow gay marriage in the US’ cultural capitol. We have with us this evening the respected banker and republican senator running for his fourth term, Uther Pendragon, who, last month, in a turn of events that surprised many and angered some, threw his support behind the campaign to pass gay marriage in New York. Thank you for joining us, Mr. Pendragon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Uther is on TV...

**Author's Note:**

> Gay marriage is on the ballot this fall in WA and MN. In honor of the occasion, this is a short, fluffy story which I wrote last year on the eve of marriage equality in NY. 
> 
> (*snuggles Uther*)

“Tonight the country, indeed the world, waits with baited breath for the outcome in the New York legislature on the bill that would allow gay marriage in the US’ cultural capitol. We have with us this evening the respected banker and republican senator running for his fourth term, Uther Pendragon, who, last month, in a turn of events that surprised many and angered some, threw his support behind the campaign to pass gay marriage in New York. Thank you for joining us, Mr. Pendragon.”  
“My pleasure, Katie.”  
“You have faced some serious criticism for this move from your party members, while you are up for reelection no less. Are you afraid that this decision will impact your prospects in the upcoming election?”  
“I certainly hope not. I have the interests of my constituency close to heart, and that’s not something I plan to loose sight of. I anticipate a successful campaign this fall.”  
“You have been a prominent spokesperson for the republican party in the last decade. Do you see this as a break with the party?”  
“Certainly not. The character and policy of a political party must change with the times. Marriage equality is coming whether certain party members like it or not. I have always valued doing the right thing.”  
“That’s very admirable, Mr. Pendragon, but surely there’s more to it than that? Does your position on the issue have anything to do with the fact that your son, formerly one of the most eligible bachelor in New York, came out two years ago as gay?”  
“Obviously, Arthur’s happiness is important to me, but I also support gay marriage because I believe in its moral and political value.”  
“Your son has been working in his professional capacity as a lawyer for the campaign, is that right?”  
“Yes.”  
“His partner has been involved as well – can you tell us anything?”  
“Merlin has taken time off to volunteer with the campaign. He has been instrumental is coordinating our fundraising efforts.”  
“He’s a social worker isn’t he? A surprising choice for Arthur Pendragon, even putting gender aside."  
“Merlin is very loyal and very bright. I couldn’t be happier with Arthur’s choice, and I hope very much that I will get to see my only son married in the coming year.”  
“Thank you for your time, Mr. Pendragon, and now let’s turn to our man in the field who will have the results of the vote any minute now, and we’ll find out if the Pendragon heir can marry his partner in their home state of New York….”

Epilogue  
The words were barely out of the announcer's mouth before the roar of the crowd drowned the rest of the man's speech. For an instant, Merlin felt paralyzed, unable to feel anything but the rush of adrenaline and relief through his body. Then Arthur was grabbing his shoulders, shaking him, yelling in his ear, "We did it! We did it!" and crushing his mouth against Merlin's. 

When he pulled back, Merlin curled his fingers in Arthur's soft hair, curling at the nape of his neck because he'd be so busy with the campaign he hadn't gotten it cut in months. "Will you-"

Arthur bowled right over him. "Marry me, Merlin." 

He opened his mouth, and shut it. "You know I was about to ask you?" 

Arthur looked smug. "I asked first."

"Only because you interrupted me!" 

"Well? Aren't you going to say yes?" Arthur waggled his eyebrows. 

Merlin managed to glare at him for about half a second. All around them people were screaming, crying, hugging. "You stupid prat. Of course I want to marry you."


End file.
